Roto
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. Hoy, y con la lluvia escurriendo por mi cuerpo, me siento roto. Internamente, cerca de la garganta. Cerca de otra parte un poco más abajo, también. Irremediable y decididamente roto...EdXWinry.


Me ha dado últimamente por explorar varios fandoms, y ahora que por fin he visto FMA Brotherhood, vengo hasta aquí a traer mi primer fic de la sección.

Es un EdXWinry, un tanto deprimente, pero debía de sacarlo de mi sistema. Espero que les guste.

Claro, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Roto.**

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, mientras la noche se iba volviendo más fría a cada paso que daba. Más fría y más oscura. Podía sentirlo en mi piel, que se erizaba al no tener nada para cubrirme. El frío de los primeros días de invierno, esperando las nevadas próximas. Y la sensación de agua escurriendo por mis...no, por mi brazo. Esa frescura que invade únicamente la mitad de mi cuerpo, y yo, que me siento roto.

Generalmente no suele ser así. Siempre hay misiones que me demuestran lo valioso que puede ser mi brazo derecho. O mi pierna izquierda, dependiendo del caso. Siempre suele ser una ventaja el no sentir directamente los golpes, a menos que se transmitan hasta el nervio, en cuyo caso el dolor suele ser francamente insoportable. Sin embargo, bastan unas manos cálidas y atentas, una llave y unas cuantas tuercas para arreglarlos y recolocarlos en el lugar correspondiente, mientras trato de evitar gritar, sin mucho éxito en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero hoy, hoy ese dolor físico pasa desapercibido. Hoy, y con la lluvia escurriendo por mi cuerpo, me siento roto. Internamente, cerca de la garganta. Cerca de otra parte un poco más abajo, también. Irremediable y decididamente roto. No es algo que suela externar públicamente, ni siquiera aquella mañana en que desperté, descubriendo mi nueva condición. Ni tampoco cuando ella rozó la delicada piel del área, con caricias expertas pero llenas de temor. Ni siquiera esa primera vez en que los nervios se contrajeron provocando que mil agujas atravesaran mis sentidos, hasta dejarme al borde del llanto. No, aún así sólo cierro los ojos e intento no pensar.

Hoy, pasa al contario. Quizás producto de esas miradas pequeñas y extrañadas que me reconocen al pasar. Miradas que descubren preguntas mentales sin atreverse a formularlas. Un apodo y la oscura verdad que se oculta tras el mismo. Aquella condena que me recuerda lo tonto, no, lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser. Y la sensación de no sentirme parte del común de la gente, de ser diferente...demasiado.

La noche oculta la sombra de los árboles. Oculta mi cuerpo también, entre los escalones de la casa. Empapado y frío. Roto. Me siento casi un niño nuevamente al ver las estrellas, cerrar los ojos y desear algo que de antemano sé que no regresará. Y me siento egoísta esta noche, pensando solamente en mí; pero entonces la recuerdo a ella y los pedazos de mí que quedan terminan en el suelo.

La recuerdo, con su cuerpo blanco y aparentemente delicado pero firme, fuerte. Sus manos suaves y habilidosas...tibias. Y su mirada, tan cálida que me reconforta hasta lo más profundo incluso cuando me riñe por motivos evidentes. La recuerdo, pensando que quizás, sólo quizás, merece algo mejor. Alguien mejor, completo. Menos infantil, menos tonto y más humano. Más alto, más caballeroso, más sensible y menos como yo. Menos roto.

De pronto, el frío cala hasta mis pulmones, sin saber si me libera o hace todo lo contrario. Me despojo de mis guantes y observo mi propio cuerpo: dos manos tan parecidas pero tan diferentes. Una con caricias salvajes que se desviven por recorrer su piel, para sentir milímetro a milímetro todo su ser; bañándose en sus curvas, delineando sus labios. La otra, fría y austera; con toques metálicos que se empeñan en ser ocultados tras risas y movimientos de piel y tela. Que moriría por sentir el roce de sus dedos entre los míos, para apretarlos ligeramente y atrapar esas hebras doradas pocos segundos antes de que amanezca. Para poder darle un abrazo completo justo después de hacer el amor.

La lluvia sede suavemente, escurriendo por mi cabello hasta las botas. Mojando los escalones de piedra en los que estoy sentado. Mojando también aquella pequeña silueta que se dirige hacia mí, lentamente. Cojeando por culpa de esa pata pero con un caminar constante. Se detiene a una distancia prudente y me mira, entre preocupado y curioso; mientras simplemente le regreso la mirada y muevo la mano, invitándolo a acercarse.

Den se mueve, balanceando su cuerpo ligeramente y salpicando con sus patas alrededor de los pequeños charcos que pisa. Se mueve y mete su cabeza en mi regazo. Moja aún más pero se siente suave y familiar. La coloca sobre mis piernas, moviéndola a manera de caricia, haciendo que mi mano derecha viaje hasta una posición detrás de sus orejas. Y acaricio. Los dedos se doblan y estiran de manera automática, pero tan real que casi puedo sentirla.

Un ladrido rompe el silencio y un suspiro escapa inaudiblemente de mis labios. Den sube su pata a mi rodilla y creo estar perdiendo la razón al verle sonreírme con la mirada, como infundiéndome ánimo. Tan parecido a mí mismo. Tanto que le nudo en mi garganta se va disolviendo poco a poco en forma de agua que escapa por mis ojos. Llanto.

Le miro, con su cola meciéndose para sacudirse el agua que ha quedado atrapada entre su pelo. Alegremente y sin preocupaciones, tanto que le envidio un poco. Sólo un poco, porque ella lo quiere, igual que a mí, aunque esté roto. Porque le resguarda en días difíciles, cuando quizás él no esté de humor para soportar las risas y aún así siempre tendrá un abrazo o una caricia. Porque no importa que no sea como los otros, que no corra o que no brinque a su alrededor, porque ahí está él, fiel a su lado. Como un perro.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es que alguien como ella, de manos suaves y caricias tibias, le quiere a él, así...roto. ¿Por qué me querrá a mí? Aún cuando no puedo darle nada más que mi alma atormentada. O algún beso desesperado y abrasivo, después de un sueño especialmente desgarrador. ¿Por qué se empeña en corresponder a mis instintos y besarme?

Su voz, a la lejanía, me llama. Con palabras cargadas de preocupación cuando me ve sentado en escalones y empapado hasta los huesos. Con miradas llenas de algo más profundo que el amor cuando me abraza, casi tirándome en el piso y me besa. Suave, despacio. Una caricia íntima que borra el rastro de mis lágrimas y de la lluvia; haciendo más ligera mi carga mientras sus labios sonrosados y húmedos se unen fuertemente a los míos. Diciendo sin palabras lo que deseaba oír. "Te amo".

Porque a su lado me siento menos roto. Y más humano.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Gracias por leer, se acepta cualquier comentario aunque sea para decirme que deje de hacer esto...no olviden dejar un review! **

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
